Zeke's Adventures in Blue Space
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Also a Trigun crossover. Let the fight to survive begin.
1. Part 1

I've always been an unusual child. I've always been able to see things, hear things, and to do things that other people can't. Maybe that's why it doesn't surprise me that I'm in this kind of a situation. Heh. Yeah. I'm really not surprised at all.

What's that? What am I talking about? Oh. Right. You don't even know who I am or even what's going. Perhaps I should start from the beginning. My name is Zeke and I'm in the middle of a rather unusual adventure. It's rather quiet right now so I'm taking the time to get everything recorded. I don't know why I feel the need to do this. Maybe it's because everything is so unusual and no one would ever believe me if I were to tell the tale. Somehow, though, that reason doesn't seem right . . . because I know I'm not going home. I could very well live through this . . . but I can't leave these guys. Not after everything we've been through . . .

As I was saying before, I've always been an unusual child. I've always been able to see the colours that surround people and hear the laughter and sadness in their minds . . . and be able to escape when I've needed to . . . and maybe that's why I'm here right now. To take care of these goofs that I've been traveling.

The story of my adventure began about seven months ago . . .

888888888

"Hurry up, Zeke! We're going to be late! Again!"

A sigh escaped the dark blue-haired girl as she paused to smooth out a wrinkle in her mirco-skirt then scurried after the tall, blonde-haired guy who had called out to her. They had plenty of time to get to their class. She could stop to keep her skirt from hitching up and wrinkling.

"I'm coming, Zak!" she retorted as she caught up to him. "Geeze, can't a girl take a moment to _breathe_?"

"Nope," Zak teased with a wink. "Breathing is not allowed, especially for someone who's habitually late. You should know that by now."

"Whatever," Zeke shook her head. "Let's just go."

"Something the matter, Zeke?" her friend frowned as he followed her into their class. "You're not your usual bouncy, perky, smiling self today."

"I'm fine," she shook her head. "It's nothing to worry about."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Zeke smiled. "I'm sure. Now let's go before _you're_ the one who makes us late!"

"No fair!" Zak whined mockingly. "Using my one line against me!"

"All's fair in love and war . . . or so it's said," Zeke shrugged.

"Like we really have to worry about _that_!" the boy chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah . . ."

They entered their next class – Twentieth Century Literature – and took their assigned seats. The robo teacher marked them as being there. Once the class had filled, the day began yet Zeke couldn't help but feel that there was something terribly wrong as she gazed out the window at the red-hued sky.

888888888

"There he is!" a voice shouted.

"After him!" a second chimed in.

Blast after blast whizzed by, nearly singing the fur off his ears. Being hunted for what he was didn't surprise him, had long ago ceased to surprise him, and he'd accepted that's just how humans and demons were. He was a half-demon, after all. That's just how his life had been. This, however, wasn't the typical chase-the-hanyou-out-of-our-village hunt or the let's-torment-the-hanyou-then-kill-him hunt. The humans (and they were humans. He could smell it) who were chasing after him _wanted_ him . . . and they had the weaponry to prove it. One blast from their unusual looking guns had dropped his older half-brother . . . and Sesshomaru could take just about anything anyone handed him then give it back tenfold.

'This isn't looking too good,' Inuyasha thought, trying to avoid being hit and staying ahead of his pursuers. 'They've got the advantage here . . . I can smell them . . . but I can't _see_ them . . . Dammit, I've got to keep away from them!'

He dodged through trees and bushes, keeping to the ground. His pursuers had a hard time firing at him if he remained low to the ground but he knew it was only a matter of time before he'd have to stop and rest. He couldn't keep running forever or at the pace he kept.

'But I can do this,' Inuyasha affirmed to himself. 'Just a little farther . . . there's got to be a place where I can hide.'

The thought died as quickly as it had entered his mind. Pain blossomed for a brief moment in his side then it disappeared. He felt himself falling forward. He tried to hold his arms out, to break his fall but to no avail. His vision started to blur and his tongue began to fill his mouth. Darkness threatened to overwhelm him as did a strange sensation of numbness.

Just before he hit the ground, something -- a net, he believed -- rose up to meet him, catching him halfway on his descent. It wrapped around him quickly. He half-fancied that he floated several feet above the ground but figured that it couldn't be. He was no priestess or magic-user, after all.

"Radio back to home base. We got him."

888888888

"I swear, that class just gets more and more boring with each passing day!" Zak complained. "I could fall asleep and _still_ ace it!"

"Right. Suuuure you could, Zak," someone teased. "You're just upset because they have a robo teacher for the class and not one of the super model teachers."

"That isn't it at all!" Zak protested, eliciting a round of laughter from the small circle of people. The conversation continued but Zeke lost track of it as she gazed at the violet-hued sky. Something . . . was coming.


	2. Part 2

Vash let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes. Whatever had hit him, had hit him hard. He still felt the pain in his side.

Being hunted was nothing unusual for Vash. He'd been blamed for the destruction of two cities and had a sixty billion double dollar bounty on his head. It had become a part of him, being constantly on the run. Getting caught, however, was something new.

"Take it easy," a voice stated. "They've hit you with some kind of weird and powerful sedative. You were quite out of it . . . longer than the rest of us."

"So that's what hit me," Vash murmured, trying to plaster a smile on his face. He glanced up to see a tall man with long, blonde hair and wearing a priest's outfit kneeling next to him. Warm eyes greeted him as a strong hand gripped his arm and helped him to get his feet. A wave of dizziness coursed over him but for a moment only. Then Vash shook his head and looked around.

He and the other man were in a very large, very circular room. Grey metal walls were all around and as high as the eye could see. Their feet clanked against the floor. In looking around, Vash saw that they weren't the only ones in this strange room. Two others were with them, two very strange-looking men with silver hair. One man had white, furry triangles on the top of his head while the other's were elongated. Like an elf out of a story. The one with the elongated ears had two stripes on each of his cheeks and on his arm, a crescent moon in the center of his forehead. Both were wearing what he could only describe as kimonos, and both had metal collars around their necks. Neither appeared to be very happy, and Vash couldn't blame them. He wouldn't want a collar around his neck for whatever reason.

"Nice place they've got here," he commented. "Too bad their manners are lacking."

The two men glanced at him, the one with the white triangles smiling a little. Vash smiled a little in return, though wondering why the other hadn't.

'Maybe he's just shy,' Vash reasoned. The man standing next to him chuckled.

"Meet Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," he stated. "They're half-brothers. From what I heard, they were taken from a place called Feudal Japan, hence their strange clothing. My name's Rain. You are?"

"Vash," he replied. "Vash the Stampede. Nice to meet all of you. Anyone know why we're here? And why do you two have those collars on?"

"Because they can tear through the metal," Rain supplied, before either brother could say a word. "I watched them. Sesshomaru melted a hole in the wall with his hand while Inuyasha just slashed right through. It took several men with tranquilizer guns to get them brought down. After that, I heard the same men say something about demons and half-demons. Apparently, our friends here are very special."

"Do they limit their strength then?" Vash inquired. Inuyasha shook his head 'no' then tilted his head some, pulling away the top part of his kimono. He saw at least seven angry red marks along Inuyasha's throat and going across his shoulder. Any other marks were hidden by his clothing.

"They can't speak right now," Rain murmured. "Because of the pain the collars have inflicted, it'll be a while before they can."

"So they don't know why we're here," Vash frowned, not liking what he was hearing. Both brothers were being treated very cruelly for simply wanting to escape. Vash couldn't blame them for that.

Inuyasha raised his hand and nodded.

"You do?" Vash raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded again. "How?"

Inuyasha pointed to his ears.

"He heard them," Rain whispered. "Chances are, he wasn't supposed to."

"Probably not," Vash agreed.

_"Ah! You're all awake now!"_ a voice boomed, causing all four men to jump. _"Good! I'm glad to see that. Now we can begin!"_

Around them, the metal plating slid away and several guards surrounded them, their weapons aimed at all four of them.

_"Now you'll be so kind and follow the nice men in the long white coats, we'd greatly appreciate it,"_ the voice chortled.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked up and scowled before getting to their feet. The guards closed in, some of them jabbing their guns into the backs of the four men. Vash cast a quick glance at his fellow captives, a tiny, icy knot of dread forming in his stomach. He had a very bad feeling about this.

888888888

In an observatory, high above the lab where the four men were being herded into, a tall man sat, reclining back and smoking a cigar. He watched as all four were strapped down, drugged then given one shock of electricity. A smile graced his lips as they screamed or howled out in pain.

"They're ready."

"Send them into Blue Space then."

888888888

Zeke came to a halt, her entire body trembling. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Her entire body felt numb. She couldn't make herself move. Darkness danced at the edge of her vision then, without warning, her mind went blank . . .


	3. Part 3

"She's coming to . . ."

Zeke groaned as consciousness began to wash over her. Around her, she heard voices. Male voices but none that were familiar to her. Her eyes fluttered open to see four men standing around her, their expressions curious yet wary, though one wore a look of cool disdain.

At first, she paid no heed to their appearances. She was used to the strange appearances of others, most of her friends having natural hair colours of red, pink, blue, and green. Her hair happened to be blue. However, upon further inspection, she noticed that two of the males gazing at her not only had silver hair . . . but golden eyes. The one regarding her with disdain had elongated ears and two russet stripes on each of his cheeks, a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead. The other male had puppy ears. They were not normal, even by what she saw on a daily basis. Zeke's eyes widened and she bolted forward, trying to scramble away.

"Who the hell are you?" she squeaked out. "What the hell are you?"

She then glanced around and saw that she wasn't where she remembered being. Around her were tall, lush trees with oversized leaves. Underneath her was the softest grass imaginable. It was so soft, Zeke had believed she'd been sleeping on her own bed for a moment. Then there had been the sky itself. It was the deepest blue she had ever seen . . . almost like the blue of the oceans when she'd viewed the Earth from space. Wherever she was, it wasn't home. It wasn't where she belonged.

"Where am I?" she whispered, feeling her heart sink low in her chest. One of the men, a man with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes, took a step forward, a bright, cheery smile on his face.

"We're not exactly sure where we're at," he replied. "We were hoping that you could tell us."

"What?" Zeke felt her jaw dropping.

"We don't know where we're at," the puppy-eared male snapped, his golden eyes flashing. "How hard is that to figure out?"

Zeke just gazed at them, her chest rising up and down as she took deep breath after deep breath. It seemed absolutely . . . surreal, her current situation. She was certain that she'd wake up and that it would all be just some terrible dream. All she had to do was close her eyes and will herself to wake up. As soon as she opened them again, she'd be in her home, in her room with her parents hovering over her. Zeke took a deep breath then closed her eyes, ready to wake up.

However, as she soon found out, she wasn't dreaming. The moment she opened her eyes, she saw the same thing as she did before. Strange blue sky, four strange men staring at her. Zeke let out a weary sigh.

"I think we need to start from the beginning," she murmured. "And I do mean the very beginning."

"It is a waste of time," the one silver-haired man intoned.

"Like we're able to go anywhere right this moment, _aniki_," came the retort from the shorter of the two males. Zeke now saw that, though the two silver-haired males shared similar traits, one was a good foot or two shorter than the other and seemed to have a lighter frame. "We can't go home. We have no idea of where we're at or how to escape. Might as well try to sit down and figure things out. What else have we got to lose?"

For a moment, no one said anything as the two brothers (Zeke had recognized the formal use of the Japanese word) glared at each other, the air becoming charged. No one even dared to breathe. The other two men had backed away, as if they knew what was to come. Then, without warning, both looked away, as if coming to some kind of a silent agreement.

"Very well. This Sesshomaru shall listen to what everyone else has to say."

"Arrogant bastard," came the soft mutter. The blonde-haired man closest to her offered her an apologetic smile.

"They've been like this since we've met them," he explained lamely, sitting next to her.

"Since you've met them?" Zeke echoed. "What exactly happened to you guys?"

"It's a long story," came the quiet reply. "And since we have a bit of time . . ."

The other three males sat down in a circle around her, the two brothers keeping a small distance from each other and each began to tell her a tale unlike anything she'd ever heard before . . .

888888888

"Sir?"

"What is it?" came the bored drawl.

"We have a problem . . ."

"Really? What kind of a problem?"

"We have an unknown energy signature in Blue Space."

"An unknown? What kind of unknown?"

"Your daughter."


	4. Part 4

Zeke listened quietly as the four men surrounding her explained what had happened to them. Each one had been hunted down and captured. Each one had awakened in a strange room, in a strange place and time that they knew nothing of.

It took well over an hour for everything to come out in the open. The four males with her had distinct personalities and their own unique way of saying what had happened to them. From what she was able to gather, only two of them were from the same place. By the end of the conversation, they had confessed to being half-brothers. When the explanations had ended. silence ensued.

Zeke stared at the fire that had been started, her knees drawn towards her chest. In the lingering silence, she found that her questions had only multiplied. Everything she'd been told had left her feeling confused. Sure, several of her inquiries had been answered but more hounded her. Why was she there and with these strange men, no less? Why were those men there anyway? Who were their captors? What was going to happen to them?

Around and around, the questions came at her, leaving her dizzy and rather cold. They had also started to leave an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Her surroundings hadn't helped matters any, either. The blue sky felt too . . . perfect, the grass too soft . . . it wasn't right by any means.

A strange rustling noise caught her attention and she watched as her companions immediately leapt to their feet, as if ready for a fight. Worried, Zeke scrambled to her feet . . .

888888888

"How are things going?"

"Well . . . our 'friends' have found your daughter."

"Good. That's very good."


End file.
